Right Here Waiting
by Katrina Marie Lupin
Summary: The first wara time of love and betrayal. After the fall of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape prepares to face the consequences of his actionsthe funeral of the only woman he ever loved.


Right Here Waiting 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His sallow face contrasted eerily with his raven hair and black robes. He was dressed entirely in black: his cloak, his shirt, his slacks, even his socks and freshly shined shoes-all black. He was going all the way.

_It's what she would've wanted._

But as he examined his own appearance, looking for even the slightest wrinkle or faded spot that would let him shed this color that stood for the tragedy that had taken place… The tragedy he had caused… He felt a soft, comforting hand on his shoulder.

Looking up to the mirror he saw her-elegantly dressed in her own stunning black gown, she stood by his side.

_"Lily…"_ he whispered. It was the girl he had always wanted but never had. His only friend, the only light in the darkness that was his world… and he had ended it. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but it did and now he was haunted by her countenance even as he prepared to mourn her death.

There she was… smiling at him, as she always had. That happy grin that lit up her face, like when he had shared a potion secret with her or put on one of those rare smiles that were so hard to come by…

Tears were forming in his eyes as she put her head on his shoulder, her fiery red hair brilliant as ever over their black robes. He was tickled as her long mane brushed against his cheek and she rubbed his arm consolingly. He watched her longingly, but didn't move, because she seemed to be telling him that if he did, it would break whatever spell held her there.

"I loved you, Lily," he said softly. "I always did. But I could never tell you."

She closed her eyes and nodded knowingly. When she opened them, he was still watching her, and he looked into her green eyes.

She was so close, so close he could feel her, smell her… she had the light fragrance of lilies in her hair and as much as he wanted to turn to her and hold her in his arms, if only to reassure him that she was really there, he restrained himself like he had so many times before because he knew that she wasn't there. She _couldn't_ be there. Her body was in a coffin a few miles away from here, waiting to be laid to rest.

Even still, this would be the only time he would have her like this, so he intended to make it last as long as he could. After what seemed like forever, yet no time at all, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes with the quiet determination she had been so well known for.

"Severus, can you promise me something?" The voice that had comforted him was now more angelic than ever; there was a light ringing in her voice that suggested little bells accompanied her.

"Anything," he whispered.

"Watch over my son."

"Your son?"

"Yes." Her smile took on a motherly pride. "His name is Harry. Before long, you will meet him again. I ask that you watch over him as best you can."

"Of course."

She nodded, satisfied, and placed her head back on his shoulder. He just watched her unblinkingly as she stood beside him as he had wished so many times before.

"Can you give me something that might prove this is real?" he asked finally, desperately.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door and Severus turned to it, cursing himself a moment later as Lily disappeared into a golden dust that Severus was sure only he could see.

"What?" he snapped at the door. It swung open to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you about ready to go?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Severus replied, more than annoyed at the interruption. He turned back to the mirror and glared at the reflection of the man behind him. It was right where Lily's had been…

"Well, hurry up." Lucius turned back to the hall of his manor and snapped the door shut behind him.

Severus sighed, disappointed at not getting an answer… until he noticed something on his shoulder: a long strand of bright red hair.


End file.
